


Экзамен

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Humorous Ending, Parental Alarms, Pre-Canon, Pre-Exam, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Почему сегодня папа просыпался десять раз? Потому что я сегодня… сдаю экзамен на самостоятельного вампира, — нескладно закончила Мэйвис, сидя вместе с Гриффином за одним из столиков в столовой.
Kudos: 3





	Экзамен

— Почему сегодня папа просыпался десять раз? Потому что я сегодня… сдаю экзамен на самостоятельного вампира, — нескладно закончила Мэйвис, сидя вместе с Гриффином за одним из столиков в столовой.  
Катафалк, который должен был везти молодую вампиршу к месту сдачи ЕВЭСЖ (Единого Вампирского Экзамена на Самостоятельную Жизнь) ещё не прибыл, но дочь Дракулы была уже готова. Вся расчёсанная, приглаженная, в чистой парадной мантии…  
Гриффин, видимо, осмотрел Мэйвис и вздохнул.  
— Как быстро время летит! Казалось, совсем недавно я помогал Драку менять тебе пелёнки. И вот ты уже — почти что самостоятельный вампир! — тихо сказал он, делая судорожный вздох и замолкая.  
— Ну, ну, Гриф… — Мэйвис прекрасно знала, что так он поступает только тогда, когда плачет. Тёплая (да, долой стереотипы!) рука коснулась воздуха, отыскала плечо невидимки и несильно сжала, успокаивая. — Да ладно, не раскисай…  
В зал бесшумно проникла чёрная тень, которая на проверку оказалась Дракулой. Взрослый вампир кусал губы, постоянно мял и даже рвал подол плаща и вообще нервничал, похоже, даже больше, чем сама Мэйвис.  
— Па, прекрати! — Вампирша заставила отца остановиться одним-единственным работающим способом — повисла на нём, крепко прижимая к себе.  
Вампир потеряно шмыгнул носом и обнял дочь в ответ.  
— Пап, я же не навечно уезжаю. Всего на день!  
— Волнуюсь…  
— Да ладно, не надо! Все же остальные мои сверстники тоже сдают — и ничего, никто не умер.  
Дракула хотел было возразить, но наткнулся на взгляд Гриффина. Тот понимающе кивнул головой, словно говоря: «Пусти её. Пусть повидает других вампиров. Это пойдёт ей на пользу…»  
— Ты всё хорошенько повторила?  
— Да, пап!  
— Теорию гипноза помнишь? А основные фигуры высшего пилотажа не забыла? Функции драконьей крови? Главные характеристики групп крови? Как правильно кусать жертву? Может, конспект возьмёшь, в дороге ещё почитаешь? Пойду, принесу…  
— Не надо, пап! — остановила отца Мэйвис. — Дядя Фрэнк говорил, что перед самим экзаменом лучше не забивать голову — забудешь даже то, что учил.  
— Вот как? Ну ясно…  
Вампир вроде бы утих, нервно меряя шагами комнату. Но это было лишь затишье перед бурей…

***

— Священную воду взяла?  
— Да…  
— А тот кулёк с кровяными пирожными? Сладкое повышает умственную активность…  
— Да.  
— А свидетельство о рождении?  
— Да!  
— А набор перьев из хвоста феникса?  
— Да!!!  
— А средства личной гигиены — салфетки, полотенце, тампоны…  
— Папа!!!  
— Драк, не в таких же подробностях, — нервно засмеялся Гриффин.  
Смутившийся граф снова дёрнул его за сосок, затыкая таким экзотическим способом, и пробормотал виновато:  
— Прости, мышка. Это Нюся приписала. Сказала, обязательно спросить, это важно.  
Мэйвис кивнула, застёгивая последний кармашек сумки. Она была готова принять бой. Однако у самого порога её схватил отец.  
— Катафалк ещё не пришёл, что ты будешь мёрзнуть на улице? Давай посидим перед дорогой.  
— Па, ты же не христианин!  
— Ради тебя хоть ангелом стану.  
Вампирша решила не спорить и послушно села рядом с дрожащим от переполнявших его чувств отцом. Гриффин, болезненно шипя и потирая грудь, присоединился к их безмолвному бдению.  
Наконец, на улице завыл экипаж-катафалк. Мэйвис встала, чувствуя предвкушающую дрожь во всём теле. Дракула встал следом.  
— Ну, ни пуха ни пера, мой комарик!  
— К ангелу, папа! — Мэйвис чмокнула отца в щеку и отправилась на битву с этим коварным ЕВЭСЖ.

***

— Драк, что ты делаешь? — удивился Гриффин, входя в личные покои графа с полным подносом чая и сладостей. Дракуле тоже надо поесть хоть немного кровавых кексов, а то сейчас от изнеможения упадёт!  
Вампир стоял возле кровати, держа в руках величественную картину. Невидимка вспомнил, что люди называют их иконами.  
— Да я, вот, похоже, с ума сойду, — пробормотал Дракула. — Как же там моя куколка вуду? Помолиться, что ли?..  
— ??? Драк, тебе срочно нужно выпить чая! — переполошился Гриффин.  
Однако вместо того, чтобы схватить чашку, граф схватил его и притянул к себе, обнимая и цепляясь в напряжённое тело невидимки, как в спасительный якорь.  
— Дьявол, я так волнуюсь! Как там она, с кем там она, что там она, где там она… Это невыносимо!!!  
Гриффин сочувствующе погладил графа по спине — там, где смог дотянуться.  
— Ну, ну, всё отлично, Драк! Мэйвис сдаст, она же такая умная! Не переживай ты так.  
— Легко сказать! У меня даже руки трясутся!  
— На, скушай кексик. Хочешь, пошлю голубя узнать, как там юная госпожа?  
— Не нужно её отвлекать! — Граф разжал объятья и, пройдя через пол комнаты, грузно упал в кресло.  
Гриффин вздохнул и покачал головой.  
— Эх, Драк, Драк! В жизни будет много испытаний, не стоит принимать так близко к сердцу. А чай выпей обязательно!  
— Но…  
— Это не обсуждается!  
Дракула послушно отхлебнул из чашки, и его тут же повело.  
— Что… ч-что за?! Гриф, ах ты!..  
Невидимка отпрянул в угол, когда вампир привстал. Но Дракула не стал его ни бить, ни ругать. Он покачнулся и снова упал в кресло, тут же заснув глубоким, очищающим сном.  
Гриффин осторожно приблизился, проверяя, не мухлюет ли он.  
— Ты мне ещё спасибо скажешь! — невидимка накрыл беспокойного отца тёплым одеялом и, захватив поднос, вышел.  
Так начался первый день сдачи ЕВЭСЖ.  
Дракуле так и не сказали, что этот экзамен состоит из шести предметов…


End file.
